The Blood Through My Veins
by ILoanADogma
Summary: So, why is Mrs. Black so steadfast and obsessive about her muggle born beliefs at the beginning of book 5? Her son Sirius hates her, but were things always that way? Perhaps she was victim in more ways than Sirius.
1. Default Chapter

I would just like to take this opportunity to warn you. Major OotP spoilers. You will almost have had to read OotP in order to understand this..  
  
The sun was shining brightly outside on a beautiful day in June. Wizards had come from across all England to cram themselves into the tiny building where a monumental event was taking place. Yet not everyone present was entirely happy to be there.  
  
"This is a bad idea, Alphard. I never should have come here."  
  
A woman named Anne Weasley narrowed her eyes through her square spectacles and straightened out her crimson dress hurridely. She looked up.  
  
"You know what the Blacks are like, I'm surprised the place wasn't purged of muggle-borns."  
  
Her companion, Alphard Nigellus, grinned, and ran a slim hand through his brown hair.  
  
"Come to think of it," Alphard stated, trying to be serious. "there isn't anyone here who didn't come from a pure-blooded background." He chanced a glance over at Anne, who was beginning to turn red.  
  
"Momma! I'm hungry!" The little boy was hanging off Anne's skirts, clearly bored with his toy wand.  
  
Anne's attention immediately snapped to the young toddler, and her anger vanished, her eyes softened.  
  
"Ssh, not now Arthur. There's a good boy."  
  
Anne turned to Alphard.  
  
"As I was SAYING, Alphard, it's absolutely shameful, I don't want Arthur being exposed to these..people."  
  
"Now Anne, surely you're being judgmental?" Came a new voice.  
  
Anne spun around and found herself confronted by a tall man, who by his looks seemed to be in his later forties. His dirty blonde hair was neatly cut, and a hint of a beard was just visible. His clear blue eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
"Albus!" Anne exclaimed. "Lord knows I can't have people sneaking behind me like that, I'm paranoid as it is here. Being 'judgmental, biggest crowd of-"  
  
"Paranoid? At a wedding? My dear Anne, what's there to worry about?"  
  
Anne snorted, shooting a look at Alphard and clutching her son's hand tighter.  
  
"Nothing to worry about eh? Packed with the worst sort this house is, place full of Blacks, Malfoys, Goyles, and Prixes. Of course there's nothing to worry about.."  
  
Anne trailed off, muttering under her breath.  
  
"I take it you've been well, Dumbledore? How's the new teaching job coming along?"  
  
"Fine Alphard, fine." Albus replied, turning his attention towards the front.  
  
"Ah, they have arrived!"  
  
Cheers broke out through the crowd as the newlywed couple arrived from their private ceremonies. The bride looked ravishing, clothed in a breathtaking sky-blue gown that made her red-gold hair shine and her emerald eyes glitter. She smiled ecstatically, waving to the well-wishers, her smile faultering slightly as her eyes scanned the eager guests.  
  
Alphard leaned over towards Dumbledore.  
  
"'Tis a pity, I heard the Blacks burned most of the invitations for the guests on the bride's side."  
  
"It is a pity indeed, when one takes such extreme measures only on account of the so-called 'pureness' of blood." Dumbledore gave a sad glance in the direction of the bride, who was greeting her new in-laws with a forced, joyful air.  
  
"Aye," Alphard muttered darkly. "that girl has no inkling of what kind of family she's getting into. Heard she was the last pureblood o' her surname, the Blacks seemed eager for the match. Rest 'o her family's gone."  
  
The bride looked over in their direction, and her eyes widened happily at the site of Alphard. Dumbledore clicked his tongue as the groom swooped over his new wife immediately, whispering something in her ear, and causing the smile to vanish without a trace.  
  
He was considered handsome by many, the groom, with his black hair darker than a forest, which was short and slightly ruffled. His eyes were also black, and sometimes they gave you the feeling that they could see into your very soul. He was thin and tall, and busy surveying Alphard and his company through narrowed eyes.  
  
"I can see no good come of this, only her downfall." Anne proclaimed.  
  
"Downfall, Anne?"  
  
"Come Albus, you know the Blacks are the worst prejudiced wizarding family in all of England! When she was allowed to visit in the summer, she use to play with the local muggle children, there being no one else her age around. She's not like them."  
  
"Precisely, Alphard. She's not like them. Perhaps this is an opportunity to sever some of the Black traditions in the children soon to come of this union. This by no means is a dark day."  
  
"A dark day indeed this is," Anne began softly, holding her son close, and glaring at the groom, who was glaring back and gripping his new wife tightly around the shoulders.  
  
"For no good can come of this union, the union of Vivica Nigellus and Orion Black."  
  
(TBC) 


	2. Chapter 2

For all you American people out there, following poem was kind of 'borrowed' from a car commercial. Lame, I know, but I think you'll agree once you see how it fits..  
  
******5 Years Following The Wedding*********  
  
Vivica Black sat at her kitchen table, her eldest son perched on her lap. She smiled to herself at the antics of young Sirius as he tried to help her sew. The young toddler was vainly trying to thread a small, wooden needle.  
  
"Poop!"  
  
Vivica laughed, a sound that resounded through the house and reminded all present of a nightingale. Of spring.  
  
"What's poop, honey?"  
  
"Needie poop! No go throo hole!"  
  
"Well, you have to work at it."  
  
"'K." Sirius said easily.  
  
Vivica carefully stood up, and sat Sirius down on the seat. She crossed through the kitchen and into the drawing room, where her youngest was supposed to be playing. She entered the room, only to find it empty. She by passed a few house elves and made her way outside.  
  
"Regulus!" She yelled, racing for the back door. "Regulus! Oh really, REGULUS! WHERE ARE YO-oh, there you are."  
  
Vivica stood in the doorway, the unfinished quilt still in her left hand. Regulus looked up; he was crouching by a small creek. The boy said nothing. Vivica stared as Regulus stabbed at the water with a sharp stick.  
  
"Regulus, how many times have I told you not to wander outside?" Vivica looked at her son pleadingly. Regulus looked up.  
  
"Daddy donna care." He said shortly.  
  
Vivica hesitated.  
  
"Yes, well, uh, next time, please let me know you're going outside. It worries mommy." She turned her attention to the stick in Regulus' hand.  
  
"Sweetie, what are you doing?"  
  
"Killin wormies and buggies."  
  
"Killing worms and insects?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
He turned around to face her, and Vivica paled at the site of the gored insects that were littered around Regulus' body. Her son continued to nonchalantly pull the back legs off a grasshopper. She felt a sudden chill.  
  
"Regulus!" She commanded sharply. "Stop that at once! You're hurting it."  
  
Regulus cocked his head at his mother and paused.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why are you doing that son, it's cruel!"  
  
Regulus shrugged his shoulders, sending his red-gold hair bouncing on his shoulders. His green eyes flashed.  
  
"They dirty and weak. Fun to pway with."  
  
"Fun to, fun to.." Vivica placed a hand against the doorway, and tried to steady her breathing.  
  
"Come in Regulus, now. It's getting cold. Why don't you help Sirius sew?" She indicated the fabric in her hands. "He's having a wonderful time."  
  
To her shock, Regulus scowled.  
  
"NO!" He shouted. "Gots to teach dirty buggies..daddy say-"  
  
Vivica started as a crash sounded from the kitchen, followed by cry and an angry yell.  
  
"Oh no, Orion!" She cried, scooping up a protesting Regulus and dashing into the house.  
  
The site that awaited her in the kitchen was not a pleasant one.  
  
The table in the middle of the room had been overturned, and was now laying crooked on three legs. Vivica's sewing was everywhere; needles, thread, all was scattered over the stone floor. Sirius was in a corner, silently crying. Vivica gently set down Regulus, who immediately ran towards the tall figure standing admist the mess.  
  
"O-Orion, I,I didn't expect you h-home so soon."  
  
Orion stepped into the light, his face contorted in anger.  
  
"WHAT WAS THIS I HAVE COME ACROSS?" He bellowed, gesturing to Sirius in the corner. Sirius gave a whimper, the needle still clutched in his tiny hand.  
  
"H-husband, I can explain!" Vivica said hurriedly. "S-Sirius was t-talking to that m-mudblood child, and I p-punished him by m-making him sew-"  
  
"That's the THIRD TIME THIS MONTH VIVICA!" Orion raged, slamming his hand down on the stove.  
  
"My eldest son IS NOT to be learning mudblood past times! He should be OUTSIDE, learning how to duel!"  
  
"But he's only a child!" Vivica shot back, then immediately wished she hadn't, but, there was no taking it back now.  
  
"A c-child can't learn to d-duel!" She said, frightened. "At least he's not outside doing what Regulus does!" Vivica continued, finding courage. "Your youngest son was outside, torturing any living creature he could find, all because they were 'dirty' and weaker than he was!"  
  
A fire flashed briefly in the eyes of Orion, and began to burn as he regarded Regulus beside him.  
  
"Then at least I know ONE of my sons shall amount to something." His gaze drifted to the sobbing Sirius, and his lip curled rather unpleasantly.  
  
"Your mother has been teaching you unclean things, Sirius."  
  
He pointed his wand.  
  
"OBLIVIOUS!"  
  
There was a flash of light, and Sirius lay in the corner, a dazed look on his innocent face. A tear slid down Vivica's cheek, and she bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood.  
  
Orion gave Vivica a nasty scowl, then twirled his traveling cloak, moving upstairs. Regulus was at his heels. As soon as he was gone, Vivica was at Sirius' side, gathering him into her arms.  
  
"Mamma, I'm hungry." He said dreamily.  
  
"Of course you are dear." Vivica replied, her voice choked with sobs.  
  
"Mamma, you crying."  
  
Vivica wiped her eyes on her robe, moved towards Sirius' rooms with the child in her arms.  
  
"Oh honey, mommy's fine, I'm just a little sad today." She set Sirius down in his bed, and tucked the covers around him.  
  
The young boy looked at his mother through his black eyes, his face showing concern.  
  
"Mamma, I donna like it when you sad." He whispered.  
  
Vivica gently kissed his forehead his quivering lips, her tears running into his black hair, dark as a raven's wing. He looked like a miniature copy of his father.  
  
"I don't either sweetie." She answered softly, sitting on the edge of Sirius' bed, holding his hand until he fell into the world of dreams. She began to sing softly.  
  
There's a place I know, full of happiness.  
  
And no one knows it but me.  
  
Troubles stay home, and the birds sing always.  
  
And no one knows it but me.  
  
It is a wonderful place, full of love,  
  
And no one knows it but me.  
  
(TBC) 


	3. Not the end, just forgot the TBC thinger...

Back in the kitchen, the house-elves Dewdrop and Cropper bustled about, hurriedly sweeping and cleaning the room.  
  
"Poor mistress!" Dewdrop remarked, gathering a pile of thread in her hands. "Master horrid angry tonight."  
  
"Master got right idea." Cropper grunted, taking the split needles and throwing them away. "Younger master Black soft, will grow up with a spot for muggles like his mother." Cropper practically spit the last word out.  
  
"You is not knowing the ways around here," He said, regarding Dewdrop. "you is coming from that strange Nigellus house, not knowing how things are."  
  
"And what's that mean?" Dewdrop squeaked indignantly.  
  
"You is not knowing that nasty mudbloods are taking over the wizarding world. They is not worthy is do so, scum they is! Nothing but dirty, dirty mudbloods-"  
  
"Ooh you stop it Cropper, you bad elf!" Dewdrop squealed, covering her bat- like ears.  
  
"Cropper will be telling master soon what Dewdrop thinks. Master might have clothes for Dewdrop by the morning." Cropper calmly swept a pile of dust to the middle of the room.  
  
"Cropper not right in the head." Dewdrop stated, talking to her dustpan, yet making sure the other house-elf heard. "No no, not right at all. Little elf Kreacher not going to be right in the head either, with father like that. No no."  
  
**************************** Kreacher stood outside the doorway of Sirius' room, watching Vivica softly sing her son to sleep. He cautiously walked inside.  
  
"D-does mistress want anything?" He asked tentatively. Father had said always offer master and mistress things, always.  
  
Vivica looked up, her eyes red and swollen.  
  
"A cup of tea would be nice, thank you Kreacher."  
  
Kreacher bowed and made his way into the kitchen, where Dewdrop and Cropper were in the middle of their row.  
  
"You is BAD BAD ELF CROPPER!" Dewdrop yelled, bristling with anger.  
  
"At least Cropper knows how things go! Dewdrop will soon see, see what Dark Lord-"  
  
"Dark Lord? What Dark Lord?"  
  
Cropper sneered. "Meddling elves like Dewdrop will be first to go once Dark Lord gathers more strength.."  
  
Kreacher tugged on the end of Dewdrop's bath towel.  
  
"Can Dewdrop teach Kreacher to make tea?" The little elf glanced up to the high counter, and since he didn't have control on his magic yet, could do little to make the tea himself.  
  
"Not now Kreacher!" Dewdrop roared, still glaring at Cropper. "Go clean youngest master's bedroom."  
  
Kreacher tottered over to Cropper, and tugged hard on his towel.  
  
"Will Cropper help Kreach-"  
  
Kreacher was silenced as Cropper struck him, and sent him sprawling across the stone floor. Kreacher scuttled upright again, and quickly ran back to Sirius' room and his mistress, trying hard not show emotion. He sat outside the door and rocked back and forth, extremely upset.  
  
"Kreacher must be punished, for Kreacher couldn't fulfill mistress's wishes."  
  
Kreacher muttered miserably, chiding himself for going anywhere near Cropper, who had lashed out at the younger elf before. In fact, the only one who ever showed him kindness was the mistress, and that was when master was not around. Kreacher hugged his knees, thinking of the argument between the two other elves.  
  
Cropper had been telling Kreacher about this 'Dark Lord', and how he believed that only the elite, or purebloods, should be able to inhabit the wizarding world.  
  
Remembering Cropper caused Kreacher to tremble. Oh, how Kreacher would do anything to avoid being hurt again by Cropper, even say he supported the Dark Lord! Yes, that's what he would have to do. There was no way around it, Kreacher must act like Cropper. He would always, always be loyal to mistress though, no matter what she thought of the 'Dark Lord' and muggle- borns. Yes, that's what would have to happen. Kreacher stood up, and hurried towards Regulus' room to begin cleaning.  
  
***********************  
  
Orion Black stood looking out the window of his study, surveying the setting sun. Regulus sat on the floor, playing with a toy wand.  
  
"Avavca Kedoovra!" He said happily, pointing at a fly on the wall.  
  
Orion smirked. Regulus would make a perfect addition, once he was of age. For news had come that the Dark Lord needed followers, and was branding them as his servants, his 'Death Eaters'. Orion himself wasn't interested in joining, he didn't want to mix himself up with the wrong side too soon, in case this new lord wasn't as powerful as the reports claimed. Regulus, however, would make a fine Death Eater. Oh yes.  
  
"Not like that half-wit heir of mine, Sirius." Orion cursed under his breath. Also, the daily memory charms couldn't continue, although if one finally addled his brains enough, Orion figured he would declare Sirius 'incompetent' and have Regulus his heir. Now, that was a thought.  
  
Further thoughts were interrupted, however, by several popping noises coming from the kitchen downstairs.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Orion had totally forgotten, Narcissa Malfoy and some other sister in-law of Vivica's were coming over for tea. He vainly hoped it wasn't that Andromeda woman; worst traitor he'd ever set eyes on in his opinion. Went and got herself married to some piece of slime muggle, by the name of Tonks he thinks.  
  
Orion scowled, only to have the portrait of Vivaca's great grandfather Phineas Nigellus scowl back. He had hung it there reluctantly for show, and mainly because Vivaca's constant insistence annoyed him.  
  
"You shouldn't be a cursin' like that in front o' the young'in."  
  
Orion grated his teeth. "Shut up you muggle-loving fool. If I hadn't given my wife enough time where she was able to sneak a permanent sticking charm on your photo, you'd be naught but a pile of ashes now."  
  
The old wizard stuck his tongue between his teeth and blew Orion a raspberry.  
  
"Stupefy!" Mr. Black said through gritted teeth, pointing his wand at the portrait, where Phineas was attempting to moon Orion. To his frustration, the spell bounced off the painting and flew right back at him, causing him to duck. He felt the spell zoom over the stop over his head and out the window. Touching a hand to his hair, he felt some scorched strands.  
  
"You think it's funny, do you?" He snarled at a crow, who was sitting outside on the windowsill, cawing his head off. In a fit of rage Orion raised his wand.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
The unfortunate bird screamed, making a horrible guttural sound in its throat, before falling off the sill and landing hard on the ground beneath. Orion smirked at the twitching raven that lay on the dirt mound. He turned to Regulus, who watched with a sickening smile. The boy laughed.  
  
"Good 'un daddy! Filthy birdie, laughin atta you."  
  
Orion gave the boy a significant look, and headed down the stairs. Regulus followed, pointing his toy wand at certain objects, yelling happily.  
  
"Crewkio!"  
  
Kreacher watched them as they passed, unluckily catching Mr. Black's eye.  
  
"You! Elf! What are you doing?"  
  
Kreacher shrunk away, terrified.  
  
"I is, I was, I-I is cleaning youngest master's bedroom!"  
  
Orion regarded the elf coldly.  
  
"K-Kreacher is cleaning," the elf repeated. "Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black-"  
  
"-and it's getting blacker every day." Orion finished.  
  
"Stop standing around gawking, get to work!" He gave the elf a kick. "Sniveling, worthless excuse for a servant.." Orion's muttering followed him downstairs into the kitchen, where three of the most unexpected people stood, talking to his wife. 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Don't worry, there is REAL plot coming extremely soon..)  
  
Orion could only gaze with confusion as three of the least welcomed people treaded in HIS kitchen, talking to HIS wife.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, eyeing his wife suspiciously. "I thought Narcissa was coming to pay you a visit.."  
  
Vivica lowered her eyes to the floor quickly.  
  
"Well husband, it appeared that Narcissa was unable to attend, so I invited some other, friends," here she hesitated on the last word, "over instead. I'm sorry I surprised you."  
  
Orion's lip curled rather nastily, and he was sure he saw the faintest flickering of a smirk at the corners of Vivica's mouth. Ohh, she was going regret this later..  
  
"You might want to watch it there, Orion, or your face might stay like permanently.."  
  
"Might be a nice change, come to think of it.."  
  
"Good evening, Anne." Orion said curtly, cutting the woman off. "And you, Alphard." Addressing the wizard who had spoken first.  
  
"And, ah. Dumbledore. Always a pleasure.." Orion twisted the words as he spoke, forcing his mouth into a rather unpleasant, forced smile.  
  
He looked around the room, taking in the two wizards sitting down, and Anne standing nearby, young Arthur quietly stationed beside her.  
  
"And this must be young master 'Weasley'." (A/N: Will someone teach me how to do italics????)  
  
"Anne," Vivica started, looking cautiously at her husband. "Why don't you nip in Sirius' room and drop Arthur off? He was taking a nap, but I dare say he'll be pleased to have a playmate."  
  
Orion's eye twitched as Mrs. Weasley disappeared up the stairs, ten-year- old Arthur following lazily behind.  
  
"So, Orion, how's it going?" Alphard inquired, leaning back in his chair and grinning. He glanced at Dumbledore, then looked at the ceiling, feinting indifference. "Heard the ministry's been conducting more raids recently, think somethin's up, they do." He chanced a look at Orion.  
  
"Alphard," Dumbledore muttered warningly.  
  
The wizard paid no heed, instead plastering a stupid grin on his face, as though he had spoken out of innocent curiosity.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of the raids." Orion replied curtly.  
  
"Bet you are.." Alphard muttered.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together brightly and conjured a tray of biscuits and tea out of thin air.  
  
"Well, no sense letting good food go to waste." Alphard said logically.  
  
Orion scowled, and took a biscuit.  
  
*************************  
  
"Good evening Sirius!" Anne exclaimed happily, finding the toddler sitting on his bed. Seeing the child's downcast expression, she frowned.  
  
"Something wrong dear?"  
  
Sirius made as if to open his mouth, but then caught sight of Arthur. His face lit up.  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
"Hi." Arthur replied.  
  
Anne Weasley smiled, satisfied that her work here had been done, and turned to the older boy.  
  
"Now you behave yourselves, mind you watch young Sirius, and darling, DO be nice. I know you're a bit older, but-"  
  
Her words fell on deaf ears, for the two boys were already busy building a castle out of Sirius' 'Bubble Snap' pack, which was the child's version of the popular 'Exploding Snap' game played by older witches and wizards. Rather than exploding at any time, the cards simply turned into luminous bubbles, and then back again at any given point.  
  
"Good castle!" Sirius remarked.  
  
"'S Hogwarts, me mum told about it.." Arthur exclaimed proudly.  
  
Anne shut the door behind them, and walked downstairs.  
  
"Teach Transfiguration, if I'm not mistaken?" Orion inquired, with extremely forced politeness.  
  
"Yes, that's correct." Dumbledore replied lightly.  
  
"Ah now, won't be long afore those two sprouts are running through the corridors.." Alphard sighed, referring to the Black children.  
  
He turned to Anne.  
  
"Arthur's-"  
  
"Next year." she said promptly, beaming at them all.  
  
A debate soon started (courtesy of Alphard) on who were the favorites for this year's world cup, which was being played over in Finland.  
  
"I really think we have a chance this year, it just depends on whether or not Meleov can get his act together.."  
  
Orion gave a slight growl in the pit of his throat, knowing he would have to sit this ordeal through. Ohh Vivica was going to regret this..  
  
Meanwhile, Regulus had stumbled in upon Arthur and Sirius.  
  
"Hello there." Arthur said. "Who're you?"  
  
"That's Regulus," Sirius answered, not looking up from his cards, "my wittle brother."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Arthur held out his hand to the boy who was considerably younger than he, 4 years at least.  
  
Regulus sniffed.  
  
"Daddy told me 'bout 'choo. Talks 'bouts your mum."  
  
Arthur's grin faltered, and he lowered his hand.  
  
"Don't pay no 'tention ta him, he always mean."  
  
Arthur glanced at Sirius, then turned back to face Regulus.  
  
"You know, I don't think I like you very much."  
  
Regulus scowled.  
  
************************  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what's all the banging upstairs about?" Alphard inquired, gesturing to the ceiling.  
  
Vivica cast a worried glance upwards, making eye contact with Anne.  
  
"I'll go check up on the children."  
  
Anne stood up.  
  
"I think I'll come with you.."  
  
Both were not ready for the scene they encountered.  
  
Sirius was crouched underneath his bed, knees to his chest and hands covering his head. His eyes were clenched shut.  
  
Arthur was down on the floor, pinning a struggling Regulus to the wood. It didn't look anything out of the ordinary, except for the fact that Arthur had tiny tentacles sprouting all over his face..  
  
"Arthur!" Anne exclaimed, running over and brandishing her wand. "You let him up this instant!"  
  
"Sirius? Sirius, you can come out now! Tell me what happened here!"  
  
Upon hearing the voice of two adults, Sirius had crawled out (with much relief) from under the bed. He pointed at Regulus.  
  
"Regulus? Well what did-"  
  
"OW MUM! YOU'RE RIPPING ME EAR OFF YOU ARE!"  
  
Arthur yelled in pain as Anne had him torked by the ear.  
  
"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" She roared.  
  
"He HEXED me!" He exclaimed wildly, gesturing at Regulus. "He hexed me, then hit Sirius here with a silencing jinx.."  
  
Vivica turned to her older son, who was nodding his head vigorously.  
  
"Reparo." Vivica muttered.  
  
Sirius gasped, and rubbed his mouth.  
  
"He did mum! Regulus hurt Arthur.."  
  
"But how? He doesn't know any magic yet! And he doesn't even have a wand-"  
  
"Yes he does!" Arthur roared.  
  
"Accio wand!"  
  
A small, thin toy wand flew out of Regulus' pocket, and into Anne's waiting hands.  
  
"What? This thing? 'Tis only a toy wand."  
  
Just then the men can rambling up the stairs.  
  
"What's all the hubbub about?" Alphard asked, panting. "Sounds like ravaging hippogriffs up here!" He glanced a look at Arthur. "Gulpin Gargoyles! What happened to HIM?"  
  
Anne tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Arthur and Sirius claim Regulus hexed them with this toy wand.."  
  
She held it out carelessly, and Orion made a snatch for it, but Dumbledore was a little quicker. He held it right in front of long nose, his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"This toy wand was tampered with.." he said softly. "It seems to now have the magical properties of a real wand."  
  
"But where did get-" Vivica started, but shut her mouth at the fiery look Orion shot her.  
  
"Perhaps certain individuals forget," Anne whispered dangerously, pointedly staring at Orion. "that the Ministry takes accounts of breaking the underage decree very seriously."  
  
No later than she had finished uttering her sentence than a tired looking wizard apparated in front of them. He seemed quite out of breath, and in a great hurry.  
  
"Ok, who did it? Was it you?" He asked crossly, eyeing Arthur.  
  
"It was the youngest." Alphard pointed out.  
  
The wizard shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Yes, like I'm supposed to believe that this little boy, no older than four, hexed this young man here?"  
  
"He used this." Anne handed him the toy wand.  
  
The wizard's eyes widened. "Something's not right here." He turned. "Who owns this house?"  
  
"I do." Orion snarled.  
  
The Ministry official stepped back.  
  
"Ah, well then, you'll have to come with me down to the office, sir, this wand is very suspicious.."  
  
With a last burning glance at Vivica, the pair disapparated.  
  
Vivica sank down to Regulus.  
  
"Has daddy been teaching you magic?"  
  
Regulus nodded proudly.  
  
Vivica looked up to Dumbledore, crestfallen. Alphard bit his lip.  
  
"Perhaps, we should go now..."  
  
Dumbledore gave a slight nod, and two men disapparated, leaving Anne behind with Arthur.  
  
Vivica watched as Regulus ran from the room. Sirius followed, close and on his heels.  
  
"Don't give up," Anne sighed, taking Vivica into her arms. "you still have Sirius, a wonderful boy he'll be, keep him straight. And there's always hope for Regulus, for you can give him something that cruel man who calls himself father will never be able to give."  
  
Vivica wiped her eyes.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Love."  
  
(TBC) 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Hello there, this is just a shorty little chappie, to entertain people as I work on the next big chappie, which has.. PLOT! Hehe, read on, and remember to review, or my plot bunny will rip your head off!  
  
-Cheers, Silinde)  
  
******************** 14 years down the road... ********************  
  
"I can't stand it anymore Orion! You've taken away one son, and have been trying to distance me from Sirius for years! He hates me now, you know that? Ever since you chased him out four years ago, then modified his memory so he thought I'd done it!"  
  
Vivica fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically.  
  
Orion turned his back on his wife, looking instead at the enchanted family tree, and fingering the burn hold where Sirius' name had once been with satisfaction. He spun around.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Vivica's sobs slowed, and she gazed up through red-rimmed eyes.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"I can't stand it anymore either. Your pathetic whining, your pathetic mudblood-loving uncle, and your pathetic attempts to turn Sirius against the beliefs that have been in this family for decades. The Dark Lord has risen, Vivica, Regulus has been serving him for a year now. It's time for you to stop meddling."  
  
Vivica gasped, terrified, as Orion advanced on her, his wand raised like a sword.  
  
"Imperio!"  
  
******************************  
  
(TBC) 


	6. Chapter 6

It was a cold morning, the kind that awakens you instantly and sends your breath outward in a puff of crystallized air.  
  
Inside the Three Broomsticks, Sirius Black sat at the bar, absentmindedly clutching a butterbeer. The pub was bare for the most part, a wizard here and there, and a witch robed head to toe in her cloak sat in the far corner.  
  
Sirius sighed softly, and stared into the golden liquid in front of him as he ran a slim hand through his unkempt hair. So much had changed. and so fast.  
  
A small bell tinkled in the depths of the pub, and a man stepped through the door. His maroon cloak swept past his feet, and the billowing hood completely swamped his features. The man reached up and removed the said hood, exposing a worried face that scanned the room with equally worried hazel eyes.  
  
James Potter's eyes roved until they landed on Sirius, and he quickly, yet nonchalantly, moved to his side.  
  
"You had us all terribly worried, even Dumbledore!" He whispered frantically, sliding onto a stool.  
  
Sirius didn't respond, and watched as Madame Rosemerta carelessly took his two sickles.  
  
"Sirius! Listen to me!" James face was tired, and there were small, yet prominent bags under his eyes.  
  
"Listen, you need to get out of here. The Death Eaters are everywhere, and thanks to your brother they know you're a part of the Order. You don't even have a hood on to cover your face, and you don't know who could be watching!"  
  
Sirius looked up.  
  
"Voldemort's out there, Sirius." James hissed.  
  
The witch in the corner shifted uncomfortably.  
  
James stood up, and gestured towards the door. The pair stood, and together they walked outside into the crisp winter air. Sirius shivered in his thin robes, and turned his head to see the hooded witch following at a distance. He raised an eyebrow to James, who slightly shook his head in reply.  
  
Sirius followed James down a side alley, where a dying willow tree was situated tightly between two buildings.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Sirius stubbornly sat at the base of the willow, crossing his arms. He was just considering saying something to James when the witch suddenly apparated in front of James, who immediately drew his wand.  
  
"Relax, Potter" Came the cool voice of Lily as she lowered her hood. Even though Sirius had known her for years, she still took his breath away with every time he saw her.  
  
She smiled up at James as he took her hand in his. Sirius cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, yes." Lily said, looking up. "You weren't followed."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "So how long have you been tracking me?"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you are not exactly an easy person to track, Mr. Black. It took me two days to find you, then another to contact the Order."  
  
Sirius scowled.  
  
"Speaking of which," James began, an odd gleam in his eye. "Your mother has contacted the Order, she-"  
  
"Cursed you to oblivion and threatened to kill everyone, didn't she?" Sirius interrupted.  
  
James shot him an angry look.  
  
"Actually Sirius, she-"  
  
But what she was, Sirius never found out. For at that moment, Lily began to stumble, and James was just in time to catch her as she crumpled. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Death Eaters. run." She mumbled, and went limp.  
  
James immediately grabbed Sirius, yelled, "Apparate, now!", and a second later they had disapparated together. Sirius rubbed his eyes at the bright sun and cheery sky that now greeted him, which contrasted harshly with the bitter cold he was just in.  
  
"Where are we?" He questioned.  
  
"Somewhere south of Paris. We didn't have anywhere safe enough to go in England for headquarters."  
  
"France? But." Sirius furrowed his brow. "But isn't this area known highly for its werewolf packs.?"  
  
James regarded him levelly.  
  
"We're using Remus' familys' old place for headquarters."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sirius looked down, and kicked over a small stone.  
  
"But how did you transport the three of us all the way to France?!?! You couldn't have simply apparated."  
  
James replied irritated, trying to count the stones on the road and support Lily at the same time.  
  
"Of course we didn't apparate, we used a portkey."  
  
Sirius looked confused.  
  
"A port."  
  
"Ssh! 27.28..ah! 29!"  
  
James picked up the said rock and held it out to Sirius.  
  
"My hands are a bit full. Just tap it once and say 'Sugar quill.'"  
  
Sirius didn't question, but merely did as he was told. Seconds later, the rock began to grow. It grew, and changed. When it was finished, Sirius could only stare.  
  
"It's a box..." He said dubiously, eyeing the small cube in front of him.  
  
"Cardboard, actually." James responded brightly. "Come on."  
  
Sirius followed as James crawled down to the box and opened the flaps.  
  
"Here, support Lily while I go in first."  
  
Sirius continued to watch skeptically as James crawled as far into the box as he could go, which was to about his shoulders. And then kept going.  
  
"Wha.hey!"  
  
Sirius jumped as Lily regained consciousness.  
  
"Where are we? Did we make it? What happened?"  
  
Sirius could only nod.  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
Lily crawled into in the box, and then gestured for Sirius to follow after her. Sirius did follow, meekly. Lily rummaged in her cloak for her wand.  
  
"Lily, why did you faint back in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I didn't faint." She responded stubbornly. She rapped at the back wall of the box with her wand, and smiled coyly, eyeing Sirius.  
  
"I solemly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Despite himself, Sirius grinned at the phrase that had been coined back at Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius was startled when James opened the flap of cardboard from the other side like a door.  
  
"Ah, Lily! Good to see you've come around."  
  
Lily flashed him a slight scowl.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
Lily crawled through first, and next came Sirius, his tall frame barely fitting between the narrow space. As soon as he made it through, he felt three pairs of hands help him up. Remus, James, and Peter were all smiling down at him. Sirius saw that he was now in a cozy little cabin, nicely decorated and full of welcome, small and cramped as it was.  
  
"Well, Padfoot, it's about time!"  
  
"Yes, we were all so worried!"  
  
"Here, try one of Remus' pastries, they're delicious!"  
  
Sirius bit his lip and thanked then all heartily, allowing himself to grab one of the honey-encrusted scones.  
  
"We were starting to wonder whether Regulus had gotten to you first!"  
  
Sirius grinned, but on the inside he seethed at the reference to his brother. Regulus! That slimy, turncoat disaster of a wizard! That hated, that foul-"  
  
He continued to rant in his mind, totally oblivious to the world around him.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Worthless! I tell you, that man is utterly worthless!"  
  
Voldemort hissed at the sprawled figure in front of him.  
  
"You don't dare to call my plans worthless, do you?"  
  
His red eyes were narrowed to slits.  
  
"No master, no! It is just. how could that pet of Dumbledore's be worth our trouble? We've been searching for Sirius Black for days." Days! And we---"  
  
"Stop your pathetic whining." Voldemort cut in.  
  
"Besides, I can see that his is back among the Order now. You were too slow." The man cringed, bracing himself for the curse that would punish him. It never came. He chanced a glance up, and saw his master engrossed in thought.  
  
"How are the plans coming along for the raid? Is everything ready?"  
  
The man started, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Yes, my lord, it is as you have planned."  
  
"Good. But one thing." Voldemort's eyes gleamed. "Add Regulus to the raid." The man nodded, not being one to question the will of the dark one.  
  
"It shall be as you wish."  
  
A swish of a cloak and a few muttered words later, the man was gone. Alone, Voldemort rapped his long, thin fingers against the wood of his chair.  
  
""Blood versus blood, so-called 'good' versus so-called 'evil'. Who will win Dumbledore?" His voice shrank to a deadly whisper.  
  
"Who will win?"  
  
********************  
  
"Sirius! I need to speak with you."  
  
Sirius nodded curtly, inwardly dreading the conversation that was to follow. Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling as always, but their gleam was shrouded by worry and...fear?  
  
"Come here, please." He gestured to the pantry.  
  
Sirius eyed him, but said nothing. Once inside he plopped down on a crate of butterbeer. Dumbledore remained standing.  
  
"As you may, or may not be aware of, Sirius, you were being hunted during your absence."  
  
Sirius merely scowled.  
  
"I know, they said they'd been tracking me for days while I was out there..."  
  
"No Sirius. Not Lily and James."  
  
Sirius looked up.  
  
"A band of Death Eaters had been searching for you even since you ran off so unexpectedly."  
  
Sirius stared at the floor, a vain attempt at ignoring the guilt that welled up inside of him.  
  
"They were on orders to capture you; I assume Voldemort saw you weren't among us. But, they nearly succeeded. However, you are fortune Lily was able to sense them in time while you were in the alley, or not only would they have captured you, Sirius, but James and Lily as well."  
  
Sirius was about to open his mouth to reply when the pantry door opened.  
  
"Oh! Sirius, Dumbledore! I didn't realize anyone was, er, in here."  
  
Lily bit her lip and looked up at James, who was staring at the two in confusion.  
  
"Come and join us you two, I'm just explaining some things to Sirius."  
  
Lily and James both scuttled quickly into the room, like a pair of naughty school children who were about to be punished. "I believe Sirius was just about to ask how Lily could have sensed the Death Eaters, and why she fainted."  
  
Sirius abruptly lowered his finger and closed his mouth in surprise. Lily, however, put on a sour face.  
  
"I didn't faint."  
  
Dumbledore regarded her lightly through his half-moon spectacles. She blushed.  
  
"What we're beginning to find out, Sirius, is that evil can be sensed on many different levels. There's beginning also to be a pattern with the families who are surviving Death Eater attacks. Every single one that has survived did so, because they apparated and fled mere seconds before the Death Eaters arrived. Upon talking to the families themselves, the wives or mothers all claimed to have felt an overwhelming stifling feeling. They said their bodies went numb with cold, and the sensations were so much to bear that their emotional capacities couldn't handle it."  
  
"But sir, how does this tie in with Lily?"  
  
"Patience, Sirius. As I was saying, the women all were able to sense the approaching evil, and in due time warn their families. I researched, and they all had one thing in common. They were all carrying something, something which made them sensitive to evil. Something that was so pure, so innocent, that nothing with even a smidge of darkness could penetrate it."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And that would be..?"  
  
"They were, all of them, pregnant."  
  
Sirius stopped, his mouth a wide O. He turned to Lily, who was grinning sheepishly and turning the color of a beet.  
  
"You....you...you're...I..him..you..pregnant??"  
  
James recovered first.  
  
"It has been three months now we've been married, Sirius. Don't act so shocked."  
  
"But..you..ah.." "Will you be his godfather?" Lily blurted out.  
  
James looked at her, surprised. Then he turned.  
  
"Yes, would you?"  
  
Sirius looked dumbstruck.  
  
"Ye-yes. Of course. But, how do you know it's a he?"  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"A mother just knows these things.."  
  
Her hand drifted slightly towards her midriff.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm sure young able-bodied men and woman would much rather be doing other things than holding conference with a dusty old man in a pantry."  
  
Every laughed.  
  
"But, before you go, a serious word."  
  
Everyone paused.  
  
"Our spies tell ys that a raid is planned tomorrow night. The Death Eaters plan to murder the Prewett brothers. We have warned them, and they've decided to stay and fight rather than flee."  
  
Dumbledore smiled sadly.  
  
"They have always been brave."  
  
He gazed at those assembled before him.  
  
"But I'm afraid," he began slowly, as if regretting each word, "that not all circumstances call for bravery."  
  
"I need you to forcefully take the Prewett brothers and bring them here. Their knowledge and skill is irreplaceable, and we are so few. You must bring them back here, at all costs, but that does not include your lives. You have to move quickly, now, and reach them before the Death Eaters do. I'm counting on you." (TBC) 


	7. Chapter 7 TBC

"We're going now!"  
  
Remus curled his hands around the banister, and yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Come on now, move it along!"  
  
There was a sound, like a stampede of goblins after a gold swindler as Sirius, Peter, and James came racing down the stairs, swinging and sliding halfway down the railing as they went. James flew off the polished end of the stairway, and landed face-first on the floor.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't funny..."  
  
James turned a deep red as the barely-contained laughter surrounded him.  
  
"Then... w-why am I l-laughing?" Sirius snorted, and succumbed to a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
All four boys turned and froze as Lily advanced on them, frying pan and apron on hand.  
  
"Eh... we were just leaving dear." James said meekly.  
  
Lily set down the pan and embraced everyone.  
  
"You all be careful! It's not every week those I love are shipped off on a dangerous mission..."  
  
"More like everyday..." Sirius snorted.  
  
Lily shot him a look.  
  
"You will be careful dear, won't you?"  
  
James carefully picked her up, and set her back down. He grinned stupidly, and pocketed his wand.  
  
"Of course, we'll be fine! You take care of my son, and have tea ready for when we get back." He winked, and lovingly patted Lily's ever-growing stomach.  
  
Lily gave him a burning look, then gave all present a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Be careful now!" She gave Remus a significant look, and he slowly nodded at her.  
  
The four disapparated.  
  
******************************* "Well fellows, this is it."  
  
The four marauders stood in silence, looking at the dark manor in front of them. The wind was howling, and loose shutters banged noisily against the creaking protests of their locks.  
  
Slowly they approached the back door, and carefully James nudged it open.  
  
CREEEAAAKK!  
  
"Ssh!" Sirius hissed unnecessarily.  
  
James ignored him and continued to slowly inch the door open. The four friends stood in the doorway, wands at the ready.  
  
"Seems deserted." Peter whispered, giving a nervous twitch.  
  
"I suppose they're not here.....or, they're hiding...." James trailed off.  
  
"Moony, come on!"  
  
Remus was standing half-in, half-out, his hands clutching the wood paneling hard. He nodded, showing clenched teeth.  
  
Sirius' eyes darted back and forth quickly. Anything could happen now.....  
  
"Hey, you ok?" James shot Remus a worried glance.  
  
"Fine." Moony grunted, but Sirius was watching his friend's eyes, and noticing the swift flash of yellow and black. A quick glance out of a nearby window confirmed his fears.  
  
"Moony, what's up? This is a full moon... you shouldn't be..."  
  
"New potion, Dumbledore....... Lily made...... said it would work.........experimental........."  
  
Sirius bit his lip as the group walked further into the house, getting more unnerved the more they walked.  
  
Then James slipped.  
  
He came back up, his right side covered in a crimson liquid. His eyes widened in horror at the scene in front of him, his friends following his gaze.  
  
The company's faces went white. In front of their eyes lay the two Prewett brothers, bodies sprawled and faces etched in a failed determination. One of the brothers' wife lay nearby, also dead, gaping wounds covering her partially clothed corpse. "Oh my God......"  
  
Sirius' eyes were locked on the glazed ones of the dead woman's. Her fingers lay white, and curled out, her position suggesting she had been crawling towards her husband moments before death. Their cold, outstretched hands were only inches apart.  
  
"This is a long way from God......"  
  
"Aahh!"  
  
Sirius jumped as Remus' face started to push outwards, and his ears began to bulge out and curl upwards. A look of pain and apology shown in his eyes.  
  
"James! Remus is wolfing out, his emotions just sent him over the edge!"  
  
"Quick, stun him!" Peter shouted.  
  
James spun around.  
  
"No!" He countered, "you can't stun in mid-transformations, he'll be stuck that way!"  
  
"I don't care, I'm not getting bitten!" Peter redrew his wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" James shouted, but he wasn't the only one. In fact, a dozen curses suddenly filled the air, stopping when a solitary figure stood at the front, and held out his hand.  
  
"Haha, at last we meet the famous 'marauders' of Hogwarts!" Came a loud, menacing voice. A hood was drawn.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
The blonde man smirked.  
  
"Prepare to die."  
  
James eyes flashed.  
  
"Try me."  
  
Sirius winced as Malfoy sent a violent curse at James, who swiftly deflected it with a shielding charm.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that, slime!"  
  
Malfoy scowled. "I don't need to take you. Death Eaters, servants of the Dark Lord, attack!"  
  
All hell broke loose as a dozen Death Eaters advanced.  
  
"Stupefy!" Sirius grinned as a Death Eater that had been choking Peter collapsed.  
  
"Sirius, behind you!"  
  
"Protego!"  
  
Sirius was just in time to throw the shield charm just as a hooded Death Eater swung a chair towards his head.  
  
"'Tis a pity, when you're such a pathetic excuse for a wizard that you must resort to muggle violence."  
  
The Death Eater shook in anger as he drew his wand.  
  
"But myself, I sometimes prefer muggle violence. Does better justice, ya see."  
  
Sirius launched himself at the Death Eater, immediately punching him in the stomach. The figure twisted around and onto the floor, coming up underneath Sirius and grabbing his leg. His hood fell off.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Sirius' face contorted into unmeasurable anger as the figure of his brother lay on the floor, grinning.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Regulus twitched for a second, then was on his feet.  
  
"If anyone's pathetic brother, it is you. You're too soft to even do a proper curse to your own brother."  
  
Sirius threw his body into Regulus, throwing him to floor once more, and punching him again and again.  
  
"Nooooo! Aghh..."  
  
Sirius looked up for a moment, distracted, as Remus began to rip out the throat of a fallen Death Eater.  
  
Sirius' eyes were bathed in horror. "Stupefy!" A single curse, and the werewolf lay slumped over the body of his victim.  
  
"Ugh...."  
  
Sirius doubled over as Regulus took advantage of his distraction, kicking him, completely taking all breath from his lungs. He felt his body succumb to darkness as something bashed against the side of his head.  
  
"We've done it, we've done it!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood in the middle of the fray, gleefully taking in the scene around him. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all unconscious, and only James was left, battling hopelessly against the eight remaining Death Eaters.  
  
"Don't kill him just yet, we could have a bit of fun with him." Malfoy was practically dancing in ecstasy.  
  
"But first, you!" Malfoy pointed at Regulus. "You've always talked about a score to settle, and there is no better time! Kill your worthless brother, and be done with your vengeance!"  
  
Regulus stared, perplexed, at the sprawled figure of Sirius in front of him.  
  
"Do it! Now!" Malfoy's eyes were glowing.  
  
Regulus put on a hard face.  
  
"There would be no point in killing him now, wouldn't it be much better for the Dark Lord to handle this? He might want information, and I'd rather enjoy laughing as he tortures this pathetic excuse for a wizard instead."  
  
Malfoy's eyes flashed.  
  
"The orders were to kill on sight, no information is necessary. Now kill the bastard!"  
  
Regulus' right hand began to shake violently.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"So, you won't do it?" Malfoy's lip curled. "Then let me show you how the Dark Lord deals with cowards!" Malfoy's wand was raised.  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
Lucius had no time to react as Lily apparated from no where, and smacked the dark wizard with all her strength across the face with her frying pan. He crumbled with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Lily!" James cried, as the other Death Eaters turned towards her. She swayed precariously on the spot, frying pan held like a sword.  
  
Seizing his chance, Regulus disapparated.  
  
"Come 'ere, girly girl." A particularly vile wizard hissed. "We wouldn't want to hurt you, seein your delicate condition...."  
  
Sweat broke out on Lily's face as the dark wizards moved nearer, and her face paled dramatically.  
  
"I won't faint this time." She said viciously, and swung out with the pan.  
  
"Who are you to challenge us? You're all alone girly..."  
  
"Try again, slimeball!"  
  
'Slimeball' turned sharply as James jumped in front of Lily.  
  
"I'd give up now, if I were you."  
  
A Death Eater spit.  
  
"Huh, there's still six of us, and two of you."  
  
James smiled as eleven voices cried 'Lumos!' all at once. The Death Eaters jumped as they found themselves circled by the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"Now prepare to die." 


	8. Chaper 8 TBC

I haven't gotten any complaints 'bout this yet, but I might as well straighten it before I do.  
  
In my story, Orion labels Phineas Nigellus as a 'Muggle-Loving Fool', yet in book 5 Sirius was quoted as saying  
  
'"...worst headmaster Hogwarts ever had."  
  
Also, there's the fact that he was a big Slytherin, and that he remarked to Sirius  
  
"..my (insert # of greats here) grandson has an interesting taste in company..." Or something along those lines.  
  
Anywho, all I'm trying to say is DON'T bash me for totally chaning Phineas' viewpoints on muggles, in fact, I might not have changed them at all. While the evidence in the book points towards the conclusion that he was a pure- blood obsesser, this is NO DIRECT proof of this. Besides, what if he decided to shelf his beliefs about muggles for the sake of his great grand- daughter, eh?  
  
In all pleading here, don't come after me with nasssssty bagginsessss... (oops, I mean flames..) smack BAD plot bunny, BAD! Though if you do, I'll kindly keep them in a small bottle and give them to Legolas as a nightlight. :-)  
  
And in case you're wondering, this isn't an author's note..... just a plot- related point of information, that would otherwise confuse the readers.  
  
Seriously.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
cheers, -Silinde  
  
James felt confident as thirteen members of the Order turned to face the remaining eight Death Eaters. The servants were outnumbered and defeated...so what were the expectant smirks about? James didn't like this at all... bunched up together in a knot, all eight of the hooded men reached for their left arm.  
  
James felt a premonition.  
  
"QUICK! STUN THEM ALL!"  
  
Beams of light shot from wands only to strike thin air. Furious, James beat the ground with his fists. A witch he wasn't familiar with came over and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"They got away, yes, but now we must tend to our own. " She gestured to the fallen Order, that of which included Sirius, Remus, and Peter. A wizard over in the corner frowned at the limp werewolf-form of Remus.  
  
"A werewolf! By God, never did I think I 'd see the day where the half- breeds would join the Dark Lord... what shall I do with him?" He looked to James, whose mind began to race.  
  
"Leave him to me, I studied the specifics of werewolf metemorphasis after my school days. I'll know how to handle this, and I'll be sure to dispose of it after any questioning is completed."  
  
James felt sick inside at the satisfied look on the other wizard's face.  
  
"Right then. Take everyone who needs it back to headquarters for some R&R, and the ones who aren't seriously hurt we'll ennervate."  
  
The witch looked up to James as she heaved an unconscious Sirius up by his armpits.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
James pointed his wand at Wormtail, who except for a nasty cut on his forehead, seemed perfectly fine.  
  
"Ennervate. And I'll be going to...London to get some supplies for...the werewolf. Yes, and I'm taking Peter, because he also studied the subject with me. Leave the werewolf where he is for now, the stun spell should keep him out until I get back."  
  
Giving Peter an open-your-mouth-and-I'll-stab-you look, James heaved him to his feet and grabbed his arm. He hoped he was right about the spell keeping Remus out, because the last thing they needed was for him to get loose.  
  
"Come on," he whispered, "we're going to Grimmauld Place."  
  
Vivica Black was standing by the window, her eyes taking in the beauty of the glorious return of another morning. The flowers were still dripping wet with dew, and a brushed line of clouds that dotted the horizon promised a lovely day as well.  
  
"I wish to go outside."  
  
Her hands knew the command, and reached slowly for the clasps, but the invisible force that pushed them back was strong. Was it the curse that made that popping noise in the background?  
  
No, you can't go outside. The voice was there, cruel and mocking.  
  
Vivica gritted her teeth, and reached forward once more. An odd noise filled her conscience, but she dismissed it.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day. I want to see some of it."  
  
Pain began to creep up her arm. And what was that noise? Was someone sobbing?  
  
I told you, no. You're not allowed outdoors.  
  
Mentally, Vivica released the argument and yielded. The pain dulled, and she sighed. Just like every other mental battle she'd experienced with the Imperius curse.  
  
Bang!  
  
A noise from the kitchen caught Vivica's attention, and she whirled towards the kitchen.  
  
"Cropper! Dewdrop! Kreacher? Is it you all the rack—"  
  
Vivica started as five Death Eaters swopped down on her. She caught a glance of Regulus, bound and with his back up against the stonewall, a face shining with recently-spilt tears.  
  
"Mother! No! Stay out of this!"  
  
Regulus struggled against his bonds while one Death Eater cackled.  
  
"Ahh...it's widdle Wegoowuss' mummy, how touching..."  
  
Vivica numbly raised her head, recognizing the baby-talk she remembered so well growing up.  
  
"Bella...? Why...wha—"  
  
"Your precious son got himself in too deep," Bellatrix Lestrange sneered. "He was awfully useful in giving us information about the whereabouts of the Order of the Pheonix and your other damned son, but some things became a little to... personal. The Dark Lord does not appreciate insubordination or cowardice, does he now?"  
  
Bella paused, and raised her wand to rest lightly on her bottom lip, as if deep in thought.  
  
"Crucio," she hissed suddenly.  
  
Vivica cried out and struggled against the men who held her as her youngest son gave a short of pain, then fell heavily onto the stone floor. No one noticed James and Peter apparating in the living room, and no one saw them creep towards the kitchen and hide themselves beneath a marble counter.  
  
"James," Peter whispered, "why are we here?"  
  
James gritted his teeth, and watched the scene before him. His eyes weren't on the figure of Regulus, however, they followed a pale man with dark eyes.  
  
"Snape."  
  
"That was just a sample," Bella said softly. She turned to the Death Eaters surrounding her.  
  
"Show Regulus Black what happens to those who dare to turn their back on their Lord."  
  
Panic welled in Regulus' eyes.  
  
"Mother! I'm sorry! I didn't realize—"  
  
Regulus was cut off as a sharp blow caught him in the face. He lurched forward as another blow struck him hard across the back. Regulus fell to his knees on the stone floor beneath him, coughing on what he knew was his own blood. He kneeled there, sputtering and fighting for breath, and in that moment he locked eyes with his mother.  
  
A Death Eater standing in the back winced, knowing that this was a fatal blow. His dark eyes scanned the scene in front of him. Was this the power of the Dark Lord?  
  
Vivica gave a weak cry as she gazed into the eyes of the bleeding figure before her. Eyes that belonged not to a torturer, a destroyer of life, not even a Death Eater. The eyes of her son.  
  
Regulus gave another lurch, and fell further to his hands. He looked at her, his face full of regret and sorrow. His voice was hoarse and gurgled.  
  
"I'm sorry mum, I love—"  
  
Regulus gave a final cry of pain as Bellatrix came up behind him and bashed a rolling pin against his skull. He fell the remaining distance to the cold stone and lay there, crumpled like a rag doll.  
  
"I know, I know!" Vivica sobbed, her body convulsing. Finally submitting to the unconscious that threatened to overtake her, she feel limp in the arms of her captors, somehow knowing that those would be the last words she'd ever speak with a sane mind.  
  
James was frozen mid-crouch, stunned and shocked at the cruel behavior he had just witnessed. He turned, his mouth gaping, to look at Peter.  
  
Peter's face was chalk white, and his eyes were glued to Regulus' body. A little voice arose in his mind.  
  
See? This is what true power is!  
  
Gaining momentum, the voice grew insistent. Prodding.  
  
Silly little Wormtail. Wormtail! Ha! That's what they call you. You're so- called friends. With them, you are nothing, nothing! See Regulus on the floor, Peter? See his unconscious mother? That is power, Peter, POWER!  
  
Peter was shook out of his mind as the popping sounds indicated the disapparation of the Death Eaters. James sprinted forward and was just in time to catch Vivica as she fell backwards, no longer supported. He gently set her on the couch, taking her pale face and cold skin to mean that she had passed away from grief.  
  
It was a long while before anyone moved.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
The two stood up, and after giving the dead his last respects, disapparated into the bright afternoon sun. 


End file.
